Something unexpected
by moonsprite 17
Summary: A love story between a young girl and an unexpected turtle (bayverse)
1. The beginning

."hey pretty girl wait up,".go away leave me alone, I muttered. I felt a tight grip on my right shoulder and was spun around to face a medium height man who smelled of stale beer and cigarette smoke." you and me girl we're going to have some fun," the man grins demonically.I shook off his grip and walked away at a faster pace than I did before. What was with him attacking a single girl? having fun?what kind of fun could he offer me? besides I was already late going home. I heard a whistle and footsteps behind me." pretty girl don't leave me behind like this. I promise you fun and I shall deliver ," I broke into a run frantic to get away from him. this man was dangerous very dangerous.

"pretty girl where'd you go?come on beautiful I don't want to play this anymore I promised you fun. can you allow it?" his smell was getting much closer and I took a quick detour and hid nearby Alley ,hoping to shake him off.I heard his laughter as I went hiding underneath fallen cardboard boxes trying to hide." pretty girl come out and you know you're not going to win," he called.

I heard more male laughter and quicker footsteps clearly indicating that i had more company. as I peeked out from around my makeshift fort a group of at least 7 men was led by the man that you first met the one promising great fun. I bit my lip straining myself to fit even more into space and trying to be quiet while doing so. crap crap crap what am I going to do now ?I've got eight of them against one, I thought.

Donatello:  
I heard my brother's Leonardo and Raphael arguing in the are they arguing about now? it seems that they are always arguing always trying to get on each others nerve. my brother mikey was the only one staying quiet. he looked at me not quite shocked as I was he was used to the arguing .he turned around in a seat and continued to finish eating.I walked closer to the dojo trying to decipher what they were arguing about this time.

Raphael:let him patrol by know he is strong enough to do it by himself now!  
leonardo:you know I can't allow donnie do it by himself . Its dangerous.

I heard something shatter followed by a grunt of pain .who got hit? Who got hurt? I thought.I heard Raphael argue his point further that I was strong enough to patrol .Leonardo didn't believe that. he followed suit with defending his position. "besides he's the only one still allowed to patrol after what happened," raph grumbled. I was shocked Raph's sticking up for me .that's something he never does. wow he really must be mad. I continue to hear the arguing and finally I had enough .I burst into dojo without thinking and said " I'll patrol tonight." Leo looked at me surprised while raph looks very smug. "Donnie you don't have to if you don't want to," leo said concerned. I pushed up my glasses with my index finger and said" I will patrol tonight." I left them standing there and walked towards the main tunnel. as soon as I clear the manhole, I tense, looking at my surroundings and satisfactorily noting that no one was there. I climbed silently to the top of a roof of the nearest building.I breathed in the cold night air and slowly began my patrol searching along the route making sure nothing was amiss.

(?)

I watched as the eight men fan out trying to look for me." whoever finds her bring her to me, that girls mine. got it?" Said the leader. I saw a gap and without thinking thoroughly I dashed from my hiding spot and was caught by the leader. "there you are pretty girl .see I told you you couldn't hide from me .now we have to have our fun,"I spat in his face to show my enthusiasm or the lack of. oh he was angry now .he gripped me by my arms and shoved me into the nearest wall ,sharp pain running its course up my spine and explosions in my head, threatening to surrender me to let go of my arms and I fell to my knees in front of him holding my head."lay down,"he demanded he tried to force me down but I resisted. he grabs my head and shoulders and pushed me hard onto the ground,causing me to scream out with pain. it hurts, I thought. he sat on my legs telling another" grab her arms .make sure she doesn't move."with my head hurting I try to muster a scream .as I begin to breath in to fuel it, he clamped his hand down on my mouth,effectively stifling the his free hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a very stained removed his hand and shoved the cloth into my his eyes holding mine, he ran his warm rough hand up my leg under my knee length brown skirt.I tried to resist , squirming as much as I could under his growled deeply in this throat and punched me in my jaw.I felt darkness coming on so I locked my eyes instead on the night sky and let darkness take me away.

Donatello:  
as I ran my route I saw that the streets were peaceful. practically no one was out. I thought about ending my route early when I heard coarse laughter coming from a nearby I followed the sound of laughter and looked down. Eight grown men going for this one little girl. my jaw clenched when I saw him grab her and push her to the ground. my temper flared more when he struck her when she resisted.I saw her tiny form go my training I silently jumped down from the roof to right behind them. the one in the very back turned and opened his mouth to warn the others. I took out my bo staff and hit him hard enough on his chest that he fell. The others turned and saw their colleague but not me. They rushed to his aid and then I struck again. They pulled out an assortment of weaponry and tried to fight. They were clearly no match for me. One ran at me holding a broken bottle. I whipped around my staff to meet the side of his head. The leader looked frantic. Seeing his best men fail. He picked up a gun and grabbed the girl by her (lh)( hc) hair and pressed it to her head."no sudden moves or she gets it," he threatened. I put my staff down and walked forward.  
his eyes bulged when I stepped into the light. Slowly dragging her, he tried to edge around me. I lunged forward and gripped his wrists, forcing him to drop both the girl and his weapon. I glanced at the girl at my i grabbed my staff and hit him into oblivion.

I looked at her closely , taking in all of her injuries. I slid my goggles over my glasses and saw her vital signs were dropping. I gently slid my hands underneath her and cradled her against my plastron. I tightened my grip and made my way back home,not knowing what to tell the others. When I got to the manhole, I came across a dilemma. How was I supposed to get her down there without further injury or losing her? I gently flattened her against my chest and held her there with one arm . I jumped down and covered the manhole. I got a running start and slid on my shell. I tightened my grip on her still form and we traveled through the tunnel. I landed lightly and shifted her position. I cradled her against me as I dropped down to my home. I heard leo coming so I turned my body to hide the girl.

"Hey donnie "he said cheerfully. I didn't respond. " how did the-". He looked at the girl in my arms in shock. I walked past him , walking past both mikey and raph and into my bedroom. I flicked on a light and carefully deposited her on the black futon. What am I going to tell sensei when he sees her?, I thought. "First I need to clean her wounds," I muttered. I quickly unzipped her soft pink jacket and pulled it off. Next I unbuttoned her white shirt, my face burning. I saw mass bruising and drying blood. I grabbed a gauze and soaked it in rubbing alcohol rubbing the blood and dirt from her body. Once I bandaged her body, I buttoned her shirt and turned my attention to her face. Multiple bruises along her jaw and a couple scraps on her cheek. I cleaned those and covered them in medi tape and gauze. Finished, I pulled down my goggles to check her vital signs. My heart fluttered . She was getting better! I sat down to wait for her to wake.


	2. Chapter 2:shock

Hey you adorable readers! Sorry it took so long to update. I kinda forgot how to.

Donatello:  
My heart raced as her vital signs suddenly fell. "Crap, I thought. "no...no... no!," I whispered. She was oblivious to my words. I pulled my goggles over my glasses and began to check her, hoping to find the source of the problem. There was nothing wrong. I pushed my goggles away from my face and reached under her jaw, feeling for her pluse. It fluttered weakly beneath my finger tips. I pulled my fingers away , trying to think of a way to help her. I took my glasses and absently rubbed my eyes. I glanced my clock and was mentally taken aback. It was close to 3:30 am. I sat down at my desk and slowly drifted off to sleep. My sight blurred as I cradled my head in my arms. My last thought was that she was okay.


	3. Chapter 3: waking up

(?)

my father's Voice waits for me. " (?)...where have you been? Ive been looking all over for you. come here. my daughter I wish to see my daughter."the shadow figure of my dreams called out to me. I walk forward, unsure whether or not this is real or this is fake. I'm close enough now to see the face of the figure. I let out a scream. it was my father bloodied the way he was the day he died.I started to back away, fearing what would happen if he had touch me." my daughter why do you run? We can be together now. Can't you see? It will be like before but even better. come to me," his arms reach for me. I shake my head no ,backing away even faster than before. " my father is dead! things have changed," I sobbed brokenly. suddenly I lost my footing and I was falling backwards deeper and deeper into darkness.

I bolted awake breathing hard. My eyes were blurry with tears as I struggled to push that nightmare behind me. I knew everyone I loved was dead. I knew they were dead yet it didn't make it any smells of my surroundings hit me like a brick wall. Ugh... sewage ew. It was very faint but I could still smell it .where am I?, I thought. I ran my fingers across the surface,feeling something soft beneath me. It had a strange scent that I cant place. It smelled of warm earth and something else. I rolled on my side and was greeted by a lance of extreme pain that threatened to pull me under again. I rolled again, trying to ignore the pain. I managed to get back on my back. I sighed, irritable. I looked to my right and saw many computers showing flickering pictures. while I look at the computers ,out of the corner of my eye I see movement. Then, a loud beeping strartled me followed by a snort. Whatever it was... it was moving! Frantically I close my eyes and try to be still.

Donatello:

I heard a loud beeping and was disgruntled. I reached over with a yawn And gently pushed the button. I opened my eyes and my vision was very blurry. I reached out a probing hand, trying to find my glasses. Crap... crap!, I thought worriedly. I can't find my glasses. I stood up with a wince and something fell from my lap onto the floor. I bent down carefully and grabbed my glasses. Walking out of my room, I gingerly put on my glasses and walked to the bathroom.

I washed up and went to the kitchen, seeing if there was anything left. I saw my brothers sitting and talking quietly. I slowly backed away, not wanting a confrontation. I need to check her, make sure shes ok.., I thought. Then I can sneak her out. I walked back to my room and saw a empty bed. I looked around frantically, where is she? there was no sign of a struggle. "How did she get out? I locked the door...," I murmured to myself. I have to find her before someone else finds her, I thought determined. I carefully began to search for her in my room. Please let me find her, I thought. I heard a quiet shuffle then a loud crash followed by a cry. I spun around, grabbing my bo. I followed the sounds of labored breathing and more shuffling.

I found her ensnared in an old project , bloodied. She saw me and with renewed energy tried to free herself. Her face was pale and she was shaking hard. I reached toward her, wanting to help her. She shrank away from my hand, putting up her hands in front of her. I gently brushed one of her hands and that did it. She fell to her side, struggling to get away from me. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears , her lip trembled. I was horrified. I wanted to help her but I was scaring her. I backed away just a little and waited. As time passed, she ignored me and continued to strain and cut her hands on the wires. I felt a uncharacteristic surge of anger. I was always the different one and it was prevalent that she thought I was some type of monster. I grabbed the wires that encased her and pulled her towards me. She began to squirm and squeak in fright. I placed one arm across her torso and held her down while I began to untangle the bindings. I felt silent sobs rack her body. I felt remorse even after I feel her hands push uselessly against my arm. I was almost finshed when I felt her stiffen then become limp.

I looked at her, holding my breath. She was still wih the exception of light breathing. I remove my arm and gently shake her leg. No movement. I buried my face, glasses and all into my hands. I lifted my face and let out my breath.i gently lift her and placed her back on the futon. I noted that her clothes were stained from broken bandages and bloody handprints were smeared on her shirt and legs. I need to get those off of her, I thought, my face flaming. delicately as possible, I stripped her to her undergarments and got a old plaid blanket to cover up her tiny form. I ran water over the clothes and only stained them even more. I threw them into a basket, defeated. I contented myself with changing her bandages and cleaning her up.

(?)

when I thought I heard it leave, I opened my eyes and scanned the room. Coast was clear. I got up and took a couple tottering steps. I heard a ominous click and I walked towards the door to only heard the Door open. I backed away and went to hide. I heard it gasp. I backed in more and fell. I struggled to stand but was unable to. Multicolored wires from an old stereo snaked around my body. The more I struggled, the tighter it got. I let out a cry of frustration And I heard it grab something and quiet footsteps. I struggled to breathe. The wires were way too tight for comfort. Then I saw it. It stood a good 7'0 maybe more. It looked... like a turtle, with a purple mask. Wait... Taped glasses.. electronics on its shell. It dropped to a crouch and reached a large , three fingered hand toward my legs. I grabbed the wires and tried to pull them away, then I placed my bleeding hands out in front of me. I watched as its face displayed horror and it backed away. For what seemed like hours. I struggled with the wires. I felt something grab my legs and pull me. I squirmed and squeaked when the wires bit into me. I looked up in time to see it put an arm on my chest, restricting my movement. I felt very gentle tugging on the wires. It was so hard to breathe... I stiffened, then watched as my vision spotted. My friend darkness welcomed me back.


	4. Chapter 4: comfort

Donatello

Its 9:39 am. Exactly two hours since she lost consciousness . I pulled my goggles down to check her vital signs for the fifteenth time in the last twenty minutes. No recent changes from a few minutes ago. I sighed, putting them back into position on my forehead. What am I going to tell sensei when he sees her? I stood up and surveyed the mess my room had become. It wasn't a pretty sight. Suddenly I had the unbearable urge to clean up. Slowly I started to clean and just as slowly my room become habital. I stood back, pleased with my work. I heard a quiet moan coming from my left. I turned and much to my surprise, the girl twisted around eyes still closed. I sat down and gently took her pulse. It was quick and her neck muscles were taut beneath my fingers. I watched as tears fell . She opened her eyes and bolted up. She began to sway dizzily. She sat down again and let the tears continue to make glistening tracks. She was oblivious to me. I leaned into her line of vision and She stiffen when she saw me. Without thinking, I gently slid hands under her arms and picked her up like a child. I placed her on my lap and Slowly I rubbed my hand down her back, trying to calm her down. Soon I rhymically (gently) patted her back and rocked slightly back and forth. I felt her sobs building. I squeezed her to my plastron, my heart hammering."hey it's alright. No one is going to hurt you." I gripped her tighter with one arm and grabbed the fallen blanket.

Much to my surprise, she didn't fight my hold. I had honestly thought that she would fight and maybe scream but here she is, pressed against my plastron and slowly calming down. I let my grip loosen and waited for her response. She looked up at me and just stared. I forced myself to look back at her. Our eyes held for a handful of seconds until she dropped her eyes. I cleared my throat to grab her attention but only succeeding in startling her onto the floor. "I'm very sorry, i didn't mean to scare you. I...um...wanted to ask you how you were feeling. They really did hurt you but I prom-" I said very gently. There was a thunder like knock that interrupted me. She paled and tried to hide under the blanket. Raph's deep voice came from the other side.  
R: "open up, Donnie, I know your up to something. "  
He knocks again, this time much harder. I heard her whine in fear. I went and unlocked the door. " what raph?," I said, trying for a irritated tone.  
R: "whats going on? Your door was locked and you're acting very different..."  
" nothing, you're just being paranoid ." I said in a casual tone. I started to close my door when raph shoved past me and forced himself into my sanctuary. He looked around when his eyes settled on the trembling plaid blanket. To my dismay, he reached out to grab the blanket. I shoved him away, " leave it alone"  
R:" I thought it was nothing. " with a smirk  
"And I'm not ready to show everyone. Plus you're scaring it. Just go raph.," I said harshly, steering and shoving him away. I slammed the door in his face and turned back to see her peeking out from hiding. She shivered, her eyes flickering from me to the door and back again. " about how much does it hurt? Your wounds I mean..." I asked. She mumbled an answer" a 8 at least."


	5. Chapter 5: comfort part 2

?):

I swam in darkness, horrible dread coated me and I awoke with a start. My vision was blurry with tears and out of the corner of my eye , I saw that turtle-thing watching me. Whats weird yet sweet was that thing's expression, it was surprisingly tender and my heart swelled. Tears ran tracks when he appeared right in front of me. I stared at him and tried not to move. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by trying to get away. Then he did the weirdest thing... he forced his hands under my arms and picked me up like a child . To add to the weirdness factor he put me on his lap, his arms making sure that I didn't fall. His rough skin brushed against me, causing shivers. I felt him attempt to calm me, stealing glances at my face but his body heat and the events of today combined. Without my bidding, I began to sob uncontrollably. He pressed my cold and sobbing body against his chest and murmured in a very gentle tone," hey its alright. No one is going to hurt you. " I felt his heart beat heavily, indicating nervousness. He tighten his grip on my midsection and then draped a worn blanket around me . He hugged me close as I cried myself out silently .

When I partially composed myself, I stared up into his bespectacled face for the first time noticing his eyes peering out from behind his tortoiseshell glasses. They were a strange mixture of jade green and polished gold. He stared back and we held the locked gaze for a few seconds until I dropped my eyes, more tears threatened to spill over. I heard him clear his throat, his chest magnifying the sound and I shied away onto the cold floor. My already raw nerves couldn't take much more of this. He looked apologetic and said with more gentle tone" I'm very sorry, i didn't mean to scare you I...um...wanted to ask you how you were feeling. They really did hurt you but I prom-" he was interrupted by a loud knock and a really deep voice told him to open up. The voice called this tender creature "Donnie". I can't explain why the deep voice startled me but I hid and tried( unsuccessfully) to remain still. I heard him argue with whoever was at the door , calling them raph. I heard something being pushed and the door slamming shut. I peeked out to see if I was still 'safe'. My eyes flickered to the door and to him and back again. This time he spoke in a concerned tone" About how much does it hurt? Your wounds I mean..." I mumbled an answer, not looking at him because my face flamed " a 8 at least."

Donatello:

I feel sympathy when she said her pain was at least a 8. I knew that I needed to get a closer look to aid her mending. " um... I need to see underneath your bandages t-to better diagnose your condition..." I started to undo the bandages and hear her wince and whine in pain. I try to soothe her while I pull my goggles down and began to assess the deep muscle bruising and shallow cuts. She tries to look at her wounds but I gently force her head up. She doesn't need to see them yet. She keeps trying to look until i give her a shake of my head .I cleaned and rebandaged them for the third time. I pulled the blanket back around her shoulders, hoping she doesn't catch the flu. " I'm really sorry about your clothes... they had so much blood on them... and I thought it was rude to leave you in them..and...and..." I continued to stutter. She blushed and gave a light laugh. A low growl came from her stomach and was answered by my own. I guess we were both hungry but she had no clothes and I don't think that it would be a good idea to bring her out there... not yet at least. I watched as she got up and put on her bloody clothing and reached for the door. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "N-not yet... please. I know youre hungry but I don't think now is a good time to go out. My brothers..." I murmured. She looked at me curiously and unlocked the door and waited. She pulled free and rushed out the door , right into my sensei. She fell and scurried as quickly as possible to get away. She hid behind me and peered out from behind my arm. I felt my sensei's tail wrap around me, constricting my breath. I heard her scream.

"S-sensei... stop.. please I can explain."I stammered. The constricting feeling left and I was able to breathe again . I looked into his eyes and a glimmer of worry. He gestured for me to talk. I drew in a breath from between my teeth and lauched into what happened. " I was nominated for patrol by raph... so I left and did the route. Thats when I hear them... the ones that were hurting her... I- I saved her sensei. I couldn't just leave her. She eventually woke up and tried to leave. She wasn't ready to go. She came to the realization that I am not a danger and she hasn't tried to run since. " I held my breath, waiting for his response. He looked thoughtfully at her and then at me. She began to breathe heavily. I looked and realized that she wasn't looking at sensei. I followed her gaze and saw my brothers crowding the doorway. Their expressions varied from triumphant(raph) to utter amazement(mikey) to unreadable calm (leo). Her eyes were locked on raph. Her face paled and tried to get further behind me. I grabbed her wrist and brought her in front of sensei and I. Her eyes became wide and remained rooted to the floor, trembling hard. She looked at me, silently pleading with me for safety. My response was to hold her hand and let her try to calm herself once again. She gripped my fingers tightly and then stiffened. She dropped to a heap at my feet and became still. I sighed and looked apologetic at my sensei, who to my surprise was leaving, parting my brothers I closed and locked my door. I scooped her up into my arms and made her comfortable. Then I waited once again for the girl who I became very fond of to wake.


	6. Chapter 6:waking up again

Donatello:

I sat with her in my arms. She wasnt too heavy but that doesn't stop my stomach from growling like raph during a rage. I glanced at the clock, reading 10:43am. That makes almost 11 hours since I last ate... no wonder I am hungry. I looked at her, not wanting to leave her alone but knew that I needed to eat. I was torn with indecision, do I leave and satisfy my appetite or should I stay until she wakes? My stomach growled even louder, expressing its wants. It wont hurt if I go and eat?, I thought. Being as gentle as I could, I put her on my bed and left.

(?)

I start to open my watering eyes, blinking rapidly in a valiant effort to see. Slowly, I turned onto my side to look at my surrounding areas , trying to look for Donnie. I got up and, after careful thought, exited through the open door with the need to explore.


	7. Chapter 7:meeting mikey

(?)

I crept as quietly as I could down the dark and damp hall. At the end, I could see the faintest glimmer of light. I could hear the sounds of video game fire and intermittent clicking of a game controller. I hurried to the edge and peeked out. Where is he?, I thought frantically. "Dude really?!" My heart started to pound hard. Thats not him... who is that? Something flew by my head and smashed against the wall . I dropped away from the wall as I heard someone getting up. My breath quickened as the smallest turtle with a bright orange mask came towards the hallway. He looked back and forth , probably looking for his controller. My chest tightened , then I let out a small sneeze. He looked toward me and our eyes bore into the other. His face transformed from a terrifying monster into a overly large kid when he broke into a wide grin. "Dude! I found Donnies girlfriend!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me along out of the protective darkness and into the glaring light. "Please tell me you love video games! OH! And Pizza! Dudette?!" His baby blue eyes grew wide as he grew more and more excited.

Michelangelo:

"Ugh, come on bruh!," I whined as mortal combat glitched again for the umpteenth time, causing me to lose another round. I threw the controller of my ps2 down the nearest hall , hearing it break against the wall. Man... Donnie's going to be really mad about the controller. This will be the third time I broke it in the last week..., I thought, getting from theCouch. Im now in the hall looking for it when I hear a sneeze coming from the ground. My eyes connected to the blood stained girl . Where is she from? She looks really familiar. Then it hit me, she was the girl in Donnie's room. I grinned and grabbed her arm and dragged her out while jabbering nonstop. Im so happy that theres someone new and shes hot. I flung myself onto the couch and pulled her down next to me. I continue to throw questions at her , what she liked and didn't like, what her favorite color was, etc. But she stayed silent, growing ever pale. She eventually got up unsteady, and walked away, glancing back at me before giving a small wave . I waved back more enthusiastically and went back to sitting and changing channels.


	8. Chapter 8: meeting leo

):

As I walked away from the orange masked turtle, trying not tremble harder than I was currently. I continued walking when I heard the din of metal clashing together. I hurried toward the sound hoping to find Donnie. The door was slightly ajar and I slipped through the gap. Not even a second later, something lands by me with a loud clang. " Yame!" I heard coming from one of the fighters. "You need more practice Leonardo, your sword should have not left your hand." " Yes sensei." Both voices were of male origin, one soft and frail as the other was soft still with a slight deep tone. I heard faint footsteps approaching. My heart quicken as I looked down to see a sword. Without hesitation, I picked it up, staggering under its weight. The foot steps were close. I looked up to see another turtle, this one bigger then before wearing a baby-blue mask. He was looking right at me with startling blue eyes wide. I tried to lift the sword to keep him away but my arms spasmed and it dropped. He puts a hand on my shoulder and I drop the sword and backed up. "Excuse me miss.." he said, his eyes carefully searching my face. He was so close... that I saw his pretty eyes illuminated a large Crescent shaped scar starting from his forehead and passing through his right eye. I reached a hand out to touch his scar but a hand stopped me, grabbing my wrist. The pain was instantaneous. I squeaked while trying to get free. He let go immediately, looking concerned. My eyes Streamed as my wrist throbbed. He backed off, clearly not comfortable. I left through the door which I came. I looked back, feeling remorse. It wasn't his fault, I shouldn't have reached for his face.

Leonardo:

My body was drenched from training with sensei. With a deflect, my sword flew from my hand off to elsewhere. "Yame!" My sensei said with finality. Sensei and I bowed to one another. "You need more practice Leonardo, your sword should not have your hand. " I bowed my head and said humbly, "Yes sensei." With that, I went looking for my sword. I searched around the dojo and saw my sword from the corner of my eye. I realized that my sword was connected to someone. I peered closer and trembling stood the girl from Donnie's room. I came towards her and she struggled to lift the sword which fell back down. I put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. " excuse me miss..." she dropped it and backed up. She looked at me and seconds later, she reached for my face. I grabbed her wrist and accidentally squeezed it. Her face turned whiter than before and she let out a squeak. I let go and backed away. I had hurt her, tears making tracks down her cheeks. She held onto her wrist and left through the door. I was shocked, but nevertheless picked up my weapon. What was she going to do if I had allowed her to continue? Who else had she been in contact with? , I thought. I bowed to sensei one last time before continuing my practice.

A/n: so what does everyone think?


	9. Chapter 9:meeting raph

(?)

My wrist throbbed angrily. Where was Donnie and who were the two other turtles? My mind raced with these thoughts and many more. 'Maybe he's in the kitchen, ' I thought excitedly. I rushed forward and then I ran right into something extremely hard. I landed on my back, flattening my lungs as air rushed out. 'Today's not my day...' I thought. I started to sit up with a gasp of pain. I could feel bruises forming. I heard a loud huff of breath from above. I flicked my eyes up and there stood the largest turtle with a look of contempt down at me. I struggled to get up. This one looked like he could snap my neck with a twist of his arm, he was that muscular. And to match his expression , he wore a red mask that covered the top of his head . He was really pissed and I couldn't help but back away. This one, this hot head, was not one to mess with. I slowly backed away finally getting to my feet when grabbed my forearm and pulled me back into him. " where do you think your going? Do you think you owe me a little something?," he said in that all familiar voice that causes chills down my body. I began to pull away , my heart pounding hard enough. "I-im s-s-sorry..."I stammered. When he didn't let go and drew me closer to him again, I mustered a ringing scream that reverberated throughout the tunnels. I felt him cringe , so I sucked more air to do it again. He slammed his hand over my mouth, busting both of my lip in multiple places. When I couldnt scream I began toThrash. He let me drop and I took that opportunity to bolt down a tunnel back into Donnies room where I slammed the door shut and proceeded to lock it as well. 'This is too much.. way too much... I shouldn't have left the room', I thought as I went to hide.

Raphael:

My head was killing me. I had a headache from hell! Damn mikey and his stupid video games! I turned towards the kitchen in hope of finding something, anything to get rid of it. Then something hit me hard from behind. I heard whatever it was fall hard. I whipped around to see the gore splattered girl holding her chest. She looked up at me with frightened eyes. She was so hot that I wanted her near me. My headache reared its head and I grabbed her before she got away."where do you think your going? Dont you think you owe me a little something? " I growled. "I-im s-s-sorry..." she paled and began to struggle against me. When she couldnt get free, she screamed. It was loud and it made my head hurt even more. I held on and gritted my teeth. When she made a move to scream again, I clamped my free hand over her little mouth. For a few seconds, she was still then she began to thrash. I could hold her, so she dropped wnd took off down the hall. A little bit later I heard a door slam. 'What the hell just happened? '


End file.
